What The?
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Post Should Have, Rachel and Mike are happy but what happens when the biggest curve ball heads their way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Based on a review I got off an anonymous reviewer, but I switched it up a little, will not be super long but enjoy :D**

Chapter 1

"Morning baby" Mike said sliding his arms around Rachel as she stood at her locker, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck and grinning against her smooth skin as she shivered in his arms "how was hanging with the parents last night?"

"As stressful as I said it would be" Rachel said sadly leaning against his chest as his arms pulled her close, only for them both to be disturbed by Kurt and Mercedes scoffing two lockers down.

"What would you know about stress?" they laughed dismissively "Tina, now that is someone who has stress"

"Oh um, I'm sorry…" Rachel said awkwardly, not liking the reference to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

"Don't do that" Mike insisted to Rachel "you have no need to say sorry; they were listening in on our conversation and then butted in when we didn't ask for their opinion" he looked over Rachel's head and glared at his ex's best friends, he really hated those two.

He had dated Tina after they had gone to Asian Dance Camp together, but he knew he was just a stop over until Artie had fought enough to get her back, and two months after getting back to school he had been proven right when she broke up with him to get back with Artie. Ok that hadn't worked out quite well as Tina had for some reason stopped her chase and backed away quite quickly, but it didn't mean he had to bring his life to a standing halt, he had finally worked up the courage and got Rachel to be his girlfriend. As for Kurt and Mercedes hating him, and by proxy Rachel he didn't know where they got off making him the bad guy when Tina had broken up with him.

"Butt out, no one wants or asks for your opinion" he ordered harshly before taking Rachel's books for her and leading her away from the now fuming Kurt and Mercedes, his arm around her waist, only for them to be harshly separated by Tina barreling between the two of them.

"Mike no" Rachel protested as he moved to walk back and have it out with Tina, who had been treating him like scum "just walk me to class"

Mike reigned in his anger and took back his girlfriends narrow waist before leading her away.

"Oh I can't believe that little madam" Kurt sniped as he watched the couple walk away with Tina and Mercedes "are you ok today sweetie?" he asked Tina slipping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah I'm ok" Tina said quietly, covering her stomach with her books as she watched Mike and Rachel walk away, she hated this feeling in her stomach, churning away in the pit of nausea that always seemed to be there nowadays. "How could he move on so quickly?" she asked miserably as she headed towards class with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hun, it's not that I'm not sympathetic towards what you are going through, I really am, but you did break up with him" Mercedes said gently, earning herself a glare from Kurt, who just liked any opportunity to talk down Rachel.

"Yeah but now, but now I can't be with Artie, and he is the…well you know"

"But you haven't told him" Mercedes said quietly earning herself another glare from Kurt.

"Well that is because the Little Madam is keeping him away from Tina" Kurt said in defense of Tina.

Mercedes stayed her tongue and tried not to earn more wraths from Kurt and Tina, Kurt hating Rachel for reasons listing from her singing ability to her previous relationship with Finn, Tina's hatred of the girl irrational due to her situation.

"I'll tell him at glee" Tina declared "my mom says I have to tell him anyway" she added quietly before heading into her class, and spending her day glaring at Mike and Rachel acting all couple like around school.

Rachel skipped into glee and over to her boyfriend who was sitting next to Puck, hopping onto his lap, her arms around his neck as his arms automatically went around her waist to keep her close as he continued his conversation with Puck.

"Are you two ever going to stop this stupid honeymoon period?" asked Santana dryly, though Rachel had learned that was her normal tone of voice and she wasn't really angry.

"Hope not" Rachel said happily pressing a kiss to Mike's cheek, only for him to pause mid sentence and press a kiss to her lips before returning to Puck who rolled his eyes and continued their conversation.

"Hey home wrecker" Kurt announced loudly as he entered the room, his high pitched tone making Will's head snap up thinking Terri had walked in.

"Tina broke up with Mike, I wasn't the reason they broke up, so stop trying to make me feel bad, I have no idea why Tina believes that she has the right to treat both me and Mike so harshly but she should perhaps keep herself in check because she ended the relationship"

"Yeah and 2 days later you two are together, bit skanky don't you think?" Kurt sniped

"That was all me" Mike finally snapped "back off from my girlfriend, you may act like a girl but you're not one and I will beat you into the ground if you don't leave her alone"

"Mike" Will warned gently as Tina entered the room and made a beeline towards Mike.

"Can I talk to you?" she muttered reluctantly "I really need to talk to you"

"Fine talk" Mike demanded not moving form his seat and keeping Rachel close to him

"Alone" Tina muttered

"Nope, if you want to talk to me talk"

"Can we not do this now?" Tina said angrily "I'm trying to be serious here, and I can't deal with your attitude"

"Seeing as I have been dealing with your attitude for the last month you can put up with mine for however long you want to talk to me, though please make it as small amount of time as possible"

"Fine!" Tina shouted shocking everyone "I'm pregnant you're the dad! Congratulations!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence of the room was deafening after Tina's announcement, even Will was too scared to say anything, the idea of quiet little Tina pregnant was stunning them the fact that Mike was apparently the father even more so. Feeling like she had been punched in the gut Rachel moved to get off Mike's lap but he pinned her close to him, more scared about her walking away then his apparent impending fatherhood, Rachel fought his grip though, peeling his arms from around her waist to get up and stumble away.

"Has no one in this bloody club heard of contraception" she demanded before walking out of the choir room and slamming the door closed behind her, Puck and Santana jumped to their feet and hurried after her, Mike seconds behind them.

"Dude I think you got bigger fish to fry" Puck said pushing Mike back as Santana went ahead "deal with Tina I'll look after Rachel"

"Tell her, tell her I love her" Mike mumbled before turning to Tina, Kurt and Mercedes holding her as they glared at him "Oh fuck off with the glares, she broke up with me not the other way round"

"Yeah you let your pregnant girlfriend break up with you" Kurt laughed "really noble"

"Do you live in the same world as us? Seriously you just heard her tell me that she was pregnant how was I supposed to know before? Telepathy?"

Kurt sniffed in defeat and smoothed back his hair.

"Can we not do this now? Right you hate me well fucking done, Tina...are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Tina protested "like I want to be pregnant at all, let alone with your kid"

"Well at least we are in agreement with that" Mike said scathingly "seeing as I used a condom and you said you were on the pill this shouldn't be happening"

"Ok maybe the both of you should calm down a little" Will said calmly

"Fine, I'm not on the pill but...this isn't my fault!" Tina said before bursting into tears and clinging to Mercedes.

"No it's both of our faults" Mike said reluctantly "so now that you have informed me of this fucked up situation what exactly do you want?"

"I...I...I want...you" Tina sobbed "I can't do this alone"

"You never had me" Mike said harshly "but I'll be there for my kid, look I can't deal with this now I'm to pissed, we'll talk tomorrow"

"I think that is a good idea" Will said "everyone just walk away and calm down"

"Gladly" Mike snapped before storming out of the choir room slamming the door behind him, making Tina jump and start to cry again.

Mike stalked down the hallway, for once his emotions right on the surface his anger clear in his body language, making everyone jump out of his way as he searched for his girlfriend. Who was currently sobbing in her own anger in the bed of Puck's truck, him on one side of her as Santana lay at her feet. Santana's friendship was a by-product of the situation where Rachel and Mike had got together, as the only one who knew what was going on her and Rachel had developed a bond.

"I can't believe he even slept with Tina" Rachel snapped for the third time dashing the tears from her cheeks and hugging her legs to her chest to warm herself up.

"I wouldn't do that B, everyone can look down you skirt" Santana advised lazily, making Rachel's legs snap down again, as Puck craned his head to look, only earning himself an elbow to the gut for his troubles.

Rolling his eyes he leant through the back window of his truck and handed Rachel the sweatshirt he pulled out for her "wear this B" Rachel took it gratefully and pulled it over her head lift her hips so that it covered as much of her as it could. "Look I know this sucks, but it was before you two were together"

"I know it was, but in the last 2 months he could have said that he had slept with Tina and he didn't, and I just how do I react to this? How do I deal with my boyfriend having a baby with someone else? With a girl whose best friends with the people who having been making my life hell in the last few months"

"I don't know, I thought I could help because I went through but this, this is not as fucked up as my situation but still fucked up" Puck shrugged "Mike did tell me to tell you that he loves you"

"I know he does, but I just don't know how to deal with this" Rachel said quietly, Puck grimaced in sympathy and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, knowing that Rachel just really needed a hug now. Cuddling up to his side Rachel lay her head down on her chest and closed her eyes, she just didn't want to have to deal with this now clinging to her best friend she let her tears dry as she tried to just relax.

Mike exited the school after checking all of Rachel's usual haunts, as well as Puck's and Santana's, spotting Puck's tell tale shaved head in the back of the truck he headed for it only to be halted by Tina's voice "Mike?" she said timidly.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not tomorrow yet" he sighed but not walking away.

"I just, I have an appointment tomorrow I wanted to know if you wanted to come, maybe, uh maybe talk about us"

"There is no us" Mike repeated finally turning to face her "there wasn't one even when we were together, I was a stop gap Tina, don't deny it, I was just there until you got Artie back"

"Then why did you sleep with me?" she yelled defensively

"Hello! I'm a guy! You wanted to have sex and I was down with that because no guy says no, ever, it was more surprising that you wanted sex. Look Tina that's my kid, apparently, and I'll be there for the kid but we have a lot to talk about such as what you're doing with it and stuff. I guess you are about 3 months so you're not going to have an abortion, but adoption or keeping it, we need to discuss it"

"We're having a baby together" Tina said quietly "we should...we should be..."

"No we shouldn't, god Tina did you listen to anything I just said? We aren't going to be together I love Rachel, but I will be there for my kid, now I'm going to go make sure I still have the women I love" Mike said walking away

"The appointment tomorrow" Tina reminded him, stopping him again "are you coming?"

"Yeah for my kid" Mike replied without turning to face her walking away again, leaving her alone.

Tine bit her lip to stop herself from crying again, she felt so alone at the moment sure her mom was supporting her knowing that teenagers made mistakes and Kurt and Mercedes were well and truly on her side, Kurt more than was logical sometimes. But Artie and her relationship was well and truly stalled after she found out she was pregnant, and now Mike the father was walking away from her rather than doing what she hoped which was return to being her boyfriend, he had been a good one and right now with what felt like the weight of the world weighing down on her she wanted that back. She wanted the comfort of him back; the easiness of him being by her side, watching him with Rachel was like a knife in the heart, not because she loved him but because she wanted the easy loving relationship.

"Leggy Pops?" Mike asked as he rounded the end of the truck and saw her cuddled up to Puck asleep, Puck and Santana talking quietly.

"She's as..." Puck started

"I'm awake" Rachel said sitting up and rubbing at her eyes

"Can we talk?" Mike asked quietly, Rachel nodded sharply and slipped off the bed of the truck, avoiding his arms that he put out to help her down, wrapping her arms around her body, hugging Puck's sweatshirt to her body she led him away from Puck and Santana.

"Talk" she said harshly not looking at him.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I know this was before us and that if I had just admitted that I had slept with her this wouldn't be a big deal but..."

"But she's pregnant and it is, because now if I want it or not you have a link to her one that is never going away, and I don't even know if I'm allowed to be mad, but I feel mad"

"Of course you are allowed to be mad" Mike said reaching for her his heart breaking as she moved back quickly so his hand grabbed air "I know this is difficult and hard but we can work through this, I only want to be with you"

"What about your baby? Are you going to keep it? Are you going to be there for Tina? Are you going to put it up for adoption?"

"I don't know" Mike deflated "there is an appointment tomorrow that I'm going through, and I'm going to be there for my kid, but I don't know what Tina is planning"

"I don't know how to deal with this" Rachel admitted "I don't know how I handle this; we finally got together after all the drama and now? And now your ex girlfriend is pregnant and I don't know how to handle this"

"What does this mean for us? Because it can't be the end, I can't lose you Rach"

"I just need a break, you have a lot to figure out and I do too"

"No baby, don't do this"

"I already did" Rachel said sadly before walking away from him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel boosted herself back into the truck bed and crawled over to Puck who opened up his arms to her again as she crawled over his lap and rested her head against his chest, his arms going around to hold her close as she straddled his lap.

"B?" he asked hesitantly as she started to cry into his chest her tears soaking his shirt "what happened?"

"We...we...we sort of b...brok...broke up" Rachel stammered before crying harder and burying her head in his chest as he held her close, his eyes catching Santana's and then flickering over to where Mike was still standing in shock, tears running down his own face unheeded.

Santana nodded and slipped out of the truck bed over to him "Mike?" she said hesitant for the first time in her life.

"We're on a break, whatever the hell that means" he said not checking his tears still "how did this happen to me? Everything was finally falling into the right place, me and Rach and her having real friends, I finally got the girl and now I have a 'on break' girl and a baby on the way with a girl I actually can't stand anymore"

Not knowing what to say Santana did something completely out of character and just hugged him, letting him cling to her as his own link to the world as Puck was to Rachel at the moment.

Puck still looking over Rachel's head as he held her he met Santana's worried expression as Mike buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried, helpless they shrugged at each other, no idea how to help the couple.

"Take me home" Rachel begged her best friend who agreed quickly before helping her out of the truck and into the cab, leaving the parking lot, the distinctive rumble of his truck making Mike's head lift off Santana's shoulder to see Rachel leave, Puck giving him an apologetic look as Rachel looked away.

"She left me" Mike said numbly watching the truck pull away.

"She's scared and angry and worried" Santana said stepping back from him "maybe you should just give her some time, you have got..."

"Yeah I got other things to deal with, I know" Mike snapped "apparently I got a kid to deal with" storming away from Santana he knew that he was taking his anger out on the wrong person but he didn't know who to be angry with.

* * *

Rachel slipped from the truck cab and headed towards her house without a word to Puck who watched her worriedly, slipping inside she eased the door closed behind her and tiptoed upstairs before her father's could hear her enter. Slipping into her room she stripped down quickly and pulled on one of Mike's McKinley t-shirts and climbed into bed. Pulling her covers up under her chin she snuggled down as he tears started again, running down her cheeks as she sobbed for her broken relationship, a relationship which could never be the same again even if they did fix it.

* * *

Mike made it home without talking to anyone as well, ignoring his mom who asked him where Rachel was as she usually ate dinner with them every night he went up to his room and threw himself on his bed, he knew he would have to tell his mom at some point about Tina being pregnant but all he could think about right now was Rachel. Perhaps that was selfish when he had a kid on the way but Rachel was the girl he had waited for, waited years for and she had broken his heart this afternoon, but he couldn't blame her, he didn't know how to deal with this how could she?

Tossing an arm behind his head he rolled onto his back to stare at his ceiling before glancing at his bedside table where Rachel had insisted he put a picture of the two of them like she had in her room, it was one of her and him laughing at something stupid Puck had done.

Hearing a timid knock at his door he grunted and it opened slowly, Matt poking his head through the door "dude?" he questioned hesitantly as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"How did I lose everything?" Mike asked staring at the ceiling as Matt lowered himself to the floor

"You and Rach?"

"'On a break' I feel like Ross in fucking Friends"

"Just don't sleep with anyone and you two will be fine"

"Yeah where the fuck were you three months ago, could have used that advice before"

"Well you were dating Tina...so I couldn't really say 'hey dude don't sleep with your girlfriend because in 3 months you are going to be with Rachel' yeah that would have gone down well"

"Would have been helpful" Mike said sullenly hugging his pillow to his stomach

"Yeah I forgot I was physic" Matt drawled "dude as much as I know you love Rach, what about Tina?"

"I don't know" Mike sighed "she seems to be under the impression that we should be together because we are having a baby, but I didn't want to be with her when I was with her, and the baby...my baby I haven't instantly fallen in love with it just because it's there, am I a douche for thinking that?"

"Dude I have no idea what you are going through, but I don't think it's wrong to not instantly love the kid you never wanted"

"There's an appointment tomorrow to see about the kid, I told Tina I would go, but as selfish as it sounds the only thing on my mind is Rachel"

"Dude..."

"She's, she's like my heart you know? And I can't think with her angry at me, before we were dating we were friends, best friends and if I had this happen to me when we were just friends then I would have been over there anyway and she would be helping me. But now because I finally grew a pair of fucking balls and asked the girl I loved out I lost something I didn't even realise I would miss, because I shouldn't fucking miss it, she's my girlfriend for fucks sake!"

"Then go and get her" Matt shrugged "look I can't pretend to understand what is going on with you, and the state of your relationship status with her, but if she is that important to you go and get her, and don't take no for an answer"

"She doesn't want to be with me right now"

"What part of don't take no for answer aren't you getting? Even if you are going to respect her wishes about a romantic relationship ask her to be your friend again, Rachel's a good person she'll get that, she'll be there for you, she's just pissed"

"You're right, I just let her walk away but I'm not giving up on her, not on us" Mike said jumping to his feet and running out of the door before he listened to rest of Matt's sentence.

"But leave her alone for tonight" Matt said to the empty room.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and sighed as she glanced at her clock after finally crying herself into exhaustion, she had only been asleep for about thirty minutes and her eyes were still gritty from crying and lack of sleep, groaning she closed her eyes again trying to fall back asleep, only to be disturbed by the tapping that had woke her up in the first place. Opening her eyes she looked around her room looking for the source of the sound only to pause at the window as Mike tapped again, rolling out she walked across and pulled the latch across to unlock it before walking away again, petty but if he wanted in he could do it on his own.

Mike bit his tongue and eased the window up as much as he could as he balanced on the tree branch before falling through the gap he made, turning around he restrained himself from slamming the window and eased it down before moving back over to where Rachel had climbed back into bed. The ache in his heart easing slightly as he saw her wearing his t-shirt, his name and number blazoned across the back as she rolled away from him, allowing him to see only a glimpse of her face but enough to see her cry reddened face, her eyes bloodshot and bags under her yes, her sadness ripped away his anger at her for not opening the window.

Lying down next to her he pulled her back against his chest and held her close, seeing her like that was killing him.

"We need to talk" he whispered into her hair.

"Later, right now I can just pretend that everything is ok"

"We will be ok" Mike said desperately, trying to make it sound like a promise but coming out more of a beg.

"Just hold me tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

What The! 4

Mike glanced at his phone sleepily as it went off for the second time and reached over his girlfriend who groaned and turned away from the phone lighting up on her bedside table, her head burying itself in his chest as he picked it up. Opening the message he gritted his teeth and restrained himself from throwing it away after looking at the clock, it was only 3am and Tina was texting him about the 9am appointment.

"Who is it?" Rachel yawned as she snuggled in closer to him and he put the phone down before he wrapped his arms back around her, happy that her tiredness was making her forget the situation and wanting to pull her close so she couldn't get away once he answered.

"Tina" he said quietly, his fear being confirmed as she moved to roll away "don't, I'm just as pissed as you are and I'm definitely not replying, look at what she is doing, she's trying to get between us"

"It's working" Rachel growled but letting herself be pulled back against his chest "I just...I don't know what to do or how to deal with this, and I don't even know what you are thinking"

"I'm thinking I really don't want to be a dad at seventeen, but mostly I think that I refuse to lose you because of this fucked up situation. I get that you are pissed I really do, I am as well and I know we have got a lot to deal with but don't walk out on me, not on us"

"How are we going to deal with this though?"

"One day at a time, but I know I can't do it without you. If this had happened before we were dating you would have been there for me right?"

"Yes" Rachel said miserably as he ripped away all her righteous anger, she would have been there if she was just his friend, she couldn't really justify not being there when they were more it was an oxymoron. "Fine but I am allowed to stay angry for a little bit longer"

Mike grinned for what felt like the first time in weeks as he heard her surrender in her voice, pulling her closer still he leaned his chin on top of her head "ok it's allowed" he agreed "will you come with me tomorrow?" he continued hesitantly.

"I don't think Tina would like that" Rachel admitted grudgingly

"Who gives a fuck? I don't, I want you there, I want...need you to be part of this"

"I'll be there for you, but you will be grovelling for months to make up for this" Rachel groused.

"Done" Mike agreed too happy to care, he pulled Rachel back over his chest and closed his eyes as she did the same, only to open them again as the phone went off. Succumbing to the temptation he picked up his phone and threw it clear across the room, angry that Tina seemed to think that he was her puppet. For once thankful of the fault that made the batteries slip in the case and turn off the phone if it was dropped.

Holding Rachel's hand tightly the next morning he tugged her inside the doctor's office, leading her over towards Tina and her mom, Tina's mom biting her lip to not have a go at the young man who got her daughter pregnant, Tina's anger rising as she saw Rachel.

"Tina, Mrs Cohan-Chang" Mike said shortly pulling Rachel close and wrapping an arm around her.

"Michael" Tina's mom said shortly "Rachel" she added, the girl nodding her reply still not entirely comfortable with being here and trying not to be angry at Mike for putting her in this position.

"You didn't answer my message" Tina accused

"Oh you mean the three you sent at three this morning? Yeah funny thing about me and Rach we don't like being woken up for three reminders of the same fucking thing"

"You and Rach..." Tina echoed "so you two..."

"Are together" Mike said firmly wincing as Rachel rounded on him quickly, he hadn't told her about Tina asking them to be together because of the baby "we love each other and will work through this"

Tina nodded sharply again before looking away angrily, she didn't understand why Mike got to keep the person he loved when Artie wouldn't even look at her, not concentrating on Tina Mike pulled Rachel away before she could blow up.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't going to happen, she made some stupid remark and I put her in her place, I didn't want to be with her in the first place remember?"

"Yes I know I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at her" Rachel said through gritted teeth clenching her fists.

"Uh as much as I don't like her I don't think you can hit her"

Rachel swapped her gaze to his and tilted her head in annoyance at him "since when do I turn to violence?" she asked scathingly

"Sorry" Mike muttered not wanting to earn yet more wrath from his girlfriend; she was pissed enough at this situation.

"I'll wait out here" Rachel added as Tina's name was called out; Mike nodded reluctantly and let go of her hand to follow Tina and her mom into the office.

"Well this is it" the Ultrasound Technician said brightly "time to hear the baby's heart beat mommy, and look daddy as well"

"Don't call me that" Mike said bluntly shocking the perpetually happy technician

"Mike" Tina whimpered

"I don't feel like a dad, and I'm sorry to be blunt but I don't want to be one"

"Should have thought about that before you had sex" snapped Mrs Cohan-Chang

"Hey I did my part I wore a condom" Mike snapped back defensively "your daughter was the one who said she was on the pill, because and I will quote exactly what I said "I don't trust only one form of protection after the Quinn situation""

Tina shifted guiltily as she got up on the examination wincing more as her mom turned on her again.

"Look I will put up my hands in surrender, I do have a part to play in this situation but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it"

"So you do not really want to stick around and raise the baby with her"

"I will be there as much as I can if you decide to keep the baby, but really honestly? No I don't want the responsibility of a kid at this age; I would be stupid if I did"

"Puck..." Tina started

"Puck is Puck, he's not me for one thing he was actually in like with Quinn at the time, and had a huge example in his dad on how not to act. Me I got a stable home life, I got a future all planned out and a girl that I love, and yep I plan on having kids with her some day. But right now I can barely look after myself let alone a helpless baby"

"I'm glad to see you are thinking everything through sensibly" Mrs Cohan-Chang "Tina I'm ashamed to say has not been doing the same"

Tina blushed again as the technician fluttered around awkwardly.

"Can we get on with this?" Mike asked not addressing what Tina's mom had said.

"Yes of course" the technician smiled again as Tina lifted her shirt, her stomach still flat at eleven weeks of pregnancy "this might be cold" she warned as she squirted on the gel and picked up the ultrasound probe. Placing it on the stomach she moved it around gently trying to find the baby, staring intently at the screen and pressing a few buttons' frowning a little at the TV screen.

"Something wrong?" Mrs Cohan-Chang asked the technician as the tension rose in the air.

"Oh yes" the technician said absently "here is the heart beat" she distracted them by flicking another switch, an unsteady rhythm filling the room, Tina's mom frowning herself now at the sound "we are going to need to run some tests" the technician stood going to get a doctor quickly.

"What's going on?" Tina demanded worriedly, her mom rushing to her side to hold her hand as the doctor hurried in and over to the machine.

"Ok Tina, now there seems to be a few tests we need to run because of some underlying medical problems with the baby"

"There is something wrong with the baby?"

"It might simply be distress, considering both your age and that apparently there was an argument in here minutes before the ultrasound, or it could be something more serious, we won't know until the tests are run. However we will be running your screening early and will do it today just to be on the safe side"


	5. Chapter 5

What The! 5

"How did it go?" Rachel asked reluctantly as her and her boyfriend exited the doctor's office on their way to school, late for the first two periods.

"They are worried about some irregularity in the heart beat and running some screening thing, but the thing is I still haven't felt an overwhelming rush of love for the baby, should I feel wrong about that?"

"Maybe it's just not real enough for you yet" Rachel shrugged "I'm sure as it becomes more real then you will love" she took a deep steadying breath "...love your child, I know I am quoting a movie but a character in Juno said that a women becomes a mothers when she gets pregnant a man becomes a father when he holds his child"

"Maybe" Mike shrugged "you are right though, none of this feels real, I haven't even told my mom yet"

"Well you should" Rachel shrugged, still struggling about how to act in this situation "she's going to be angry but you need to get it out of the way otherwise she is going to be angrier"

"Your right" Mike admitted "I'll tell her tonight"

"That is one conversation I will not be there for" Rachel laughed sharply, thinking how Mai Chang would kill her son when he admits what he did.

"Thanks" Mike said dryly as he helped Rachel out of the car and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close hating her distance that he was still feeling between the two of them.

"You got yourself in this mess" Rachel said harshly but truthfully.

Mike bit his tongue and tried not to snap back, knowing that Rachel was still angry and was speaking the truth didn't make it easier to take her cutting remarks.

"Need me to walk you to class?" he asked trying to change the conversation.

"No I'm fine, I'll see you at lunch" Rachel said slipping from his grasp and walking away without kissing him, but not heading to class not wanting to have to deal with Puck and Santana fluttering around her when she couldn't even figure out how she was feeling. Walking into the choir room that only yesterday she had been in as her world fell apart, falling on the floor behind the band stand she pulled her legs up against her chest and curled up against it only looking up as she heard the barest squeak of a wheel against the wooden floor.

"Hey Artie" she sighed

"Hi Rachel" he replied putting the brakes on his wheelchair on "how you doing?"

"About as good as you I would imagine" Rachel sighed "how are you handling this?"

"I have no idea how to do handle this" Artie shrugged "we were just getting close to being back where we were, but you know happier, and then she's telling me that she can't be with me, and then I find out that she is pregnant"

"By my boyfriend" Rachel added bitterly

"You two still together then?" asked Artie curiously

"Yes" Rachel sighed "I can't be too angry at him for doing something before we were together, and he sort of killed me with logic by saying that if I was just his friend I would have been there for him so how could I justify not being there when we were more?"

"Ouch" Artie sympathized

"Yep, never thought I would be caught out by logic, how about you and Tina?"

"I'm avoiding her" Artie admitted "I know Mike has killed your argument with logic but how can you not just walk away?"

"Because I love him" Rachel said simply "we weren't together I can't punish him too much"

"I like that; you can't punish him too much, just enough"

"Yep just enough" Rachel laughed lightly "Mike though, this hasn't hit him yet I think, he's already admitted to me that he hasn't felt the over whelming wave of love for his baby, I'm sure that he will but the entire situation is so up in the air as to what they are going to do that it's not making it any easier"

"What do you want them to do? Honestly?"

"Honestly? I would rather there was no baby in the first place, but seeing as there is one I don't want to have to deal with it for the rest of my life so I would like them to give it up for adoption. But there is the difference between us on the outside looking in and those involved in the situation directly, I can't ask him to give up his child for me, because he would hate me forever if I did"

"So what do we do?"

"We just stand beside them and try not to judge, we support them for as long as we can and if it gets to hard we have to walk away, they have their own circumstances now and we can't cause waves, not with the life of a child on the line"

"That's sort of depressing" Artie said sadly

"It's just an incentive to really try" Rachel admitted "I have to try and make my relationship work even now because I will regret it if I don't"

"You're brave, I'm not, I just...how do I stand beside someone, be with someone who is having a baby by another man?"

"If you love Tina I think it will be easier then you think, just take it slowly"

"It was hard enough to get us to where we were at first, and now?"

"And now it will be even harder, but if you think you can't do it don't start, as much as I really don't like her at the moment I can't condone you making her life more stressful"

"I'll think about it before I start anything" Artie promised

"Good" Rachel said as the bell went for the next period "I should really go to class" she said reluctantly getting to her feet "want a push to yours?"

"Sounds good" Artie smiled flicking off his brakes as Rachel walked behind him and grabbed the handles pushing him out of the room and towards his English class, forcing a tight smile out as she saw Mike at the end of the hall.

Mike smiled back as brightly as he could, not wanting to crowd her but wanting to show any way he could that he loved her and missed her being ok with him, having a free now he leant against his locker and chatted to Matt before he had to leave for his own class.

"Alright later dude" Matt said heading off down the hallway just as Tina was walking up it.

"Mike, can we talk?" she asked just as Mike turned to walk away quickly

"Sure" Mike said reluctantly turning back to lean insolently against the lockers.

"Do you have anything to say about what happened today?"

"Like what? Do I hope the kid is ok, of course I do but I'm not going to worry unless there is something to worry about, I don't need to drive myself mad you can do that for me"

"I meant about you not wanting to keep the baby"

"Tina I meant what I said because I can't look after myself how am I going to look after a small baby? And how can I justify being selfish enough to force you know it into living a subpar life when I can offer it so much more by letting it go?"

"Sounds more like you just want to walk away" Tina snapped "fine then walk away, you want nothing to do with the baby then I won't allow you to have anything to do with it" turning on her heel of her combat boots and storming away.


	6. Chapter 6

+What The! 6

Mike restrained himself from shouting after her as she stormed away with self righteous anger, slamming his locker shut he marched out of school quickly, he wasn't going to just sit back and accept this anymore. Tina had either been expecting him to drop Rachel and be with her, or treating him like crap and saying that he had to stay away from her and not understanding his own point of view but having a go at him when he didn't get hers.

Getting in his car he jabbed his key into the ignition and gunned his engine towards the Cohan-Chang residence, five minutes later he pulled into the driveway and sprang from his car towards the front door, taking a deep breath to calm down he rang the bell and hovered from foot to foot until the door was opened.

"Oh Mike" Lea Cohan-Chang said in surprise as she opened the door

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this but we need to talk" Mike said firmly, Lea nodded and moved back to usher her daughters ex boyfriend into the living room.

"What can I do for you Mike?" she asked as she took a seat on her sofa, Mike opposite her doing the same.

"Tina" he sighed "look I understand, I get that I am as much to blame for this situation as her I really do, we made the decision to have sex and this is the outcome of that situation and I won't walk away from my responsibilities"

"I'm glad to hear that" Lea said slowly

"But I'm not going to simply sit back and accept Tina's attitude towards me and Rachel, and I don't deserve for her to march up to me in the school hallway and say that I can't have anything to do with the kid because I'm not jumping through her hoops"

"Tina said that?" Lea double checked

"Less than half an hour ago, I will admit that I haven't been the best in dealing with this but I have never pretended that I wouldn't be there"

"I know" Lea sighed "I'll talk to her"

Mike leaned his elbows on his knees and leaned forwards, clasping his hands together "can I ask a frank question?"

"Of course"

"What do you want us to do?"

"With the baby? I don't want my little girl raising her own child right now I have to admit, she's not talking about it but I think she has a very romantic view of raising a child, and doesn't really understand the work that is involved in it all. That's why I respect you for realising it already, because I'm just not sure Tina has"

"I can't force her to realise it, I think that you need to talk to her because I'm really angry at her right now"

"I can understand that" Lea said reluctantly, she didn't really want to agree with the boy who got her daughter pregnant but he seemed to have a better handle of the situation then her.

"Thank you" Mike said quietly getting to his feet and leaving without another word, getting back in his car he headed towards school his mind a jumble of thoughts ranging from his unborn child to his girlfriend and how he could fix their relationship, and how to tell his mom, who to put it lightly would not be impressed.

He pulled back into the school parking lot just as the bell went for the lunch period, bolting from his car to Rachel's locker he arrived just as she was arriving and putting her books away.

"Hey baby" he said slipping his arms around her waist from behind, wincing as she stiffened minutely before relaxing again and putting her books away.

"Hello" she said softly as she closed her locker and turned in his arms pressing a kiss against his lips swiftly, the briskness of the kiss aside Mike felt a tension he hadn't realised he was carrying in his shoulders fall away.

"I saw you with Artie earlier" Mike said as they headed towards the cafeteria "how is he?"

"He's like me, no idea how to handle this; I think it might be worse for him though because the evidence will be very obvious pretty soon"

"Man this sucks" Mike said running his hand through his hair "here we are both with our own significant others and this kid is stuck in the middle, even if we do make the decision to keep the baby it's continually going to be moved back and forth stuck between a rock and a hard place"

"Is...Is that likely?" Rachel asked quietly

"I hope not, I just went and talked to Lea, Tina's mom, and she wants us to give up the baby for adoption as well, should I feel like a douche for admitting that? That I want to give up my baby?"

"Not if you are feeling it for the right reasons" Rachel replied, motioning him to continue his story with her free hand, her other twined with his fingers.

"She thinks that Tina has this romantic view of raising a kid and doesn't realise the reality, but Tina well she isn't exactly talking right now"

"She must be so scared" Rachel sympathised "but at least she has her mother's support unlike Quinn"

"Yeah, um another point Tina has decided I can't have anything to do with my kid at the moment" Mike admitted reluctantly, not surprised when Rachel dragged him to a halt.

"What!"

"I know it's bad, but that's why I went and talked to Lea because Tina is being unreasonable right now"

"Yes but there is a reason for that" Rachel defended Tina "you better fix this Mike"

"I will" Mike promised, slightly confused that Rachel was now defending Tina but shrugging it off as some female thing he would never understand. He pulled her back to his side with the hand he hadn't let go and they started back towards the cafeteria, grabbing their lunch they sat down at their usual table, Puck climbing over the bench next to Rachel and hugging her around the shoulders lightly.

"So you two good?" he whispered to her as Mike talked to Matt.

"Sort of" Rachel shrugged "I'm going to try and make it work"

"It's not you that needs to try" Puck said angrily "he's the one who has to make it work with you"

"He's a little busy right now" Rachel said wryly "You know what with a kid on the way and everything"

Mike bit his lip and tried not interrupt the conversation Rachel was having with Puck, he didn't want her to think that she was less important than the baby but considering her reaction outside he didn't think she would appreciate his sentiment despite the truth of it. Across the table Tina sat down next to Artie who gave her a small smile and slid over the bottle of Vitamin Water that he had bought for her.

"Thank you" she said gently

"No problem, I saw that it was the only one left and picked it up before anyone else could, I know it is your favourite"

Tina smiled again and bit her lip to stop herself from crying, her hormones had been all over the place for a while now and for some reason Artie's kindness was making her eyes well with tears.

"You don't have to take it" Artie said hurriedly as he watched Tina's eyes fill with tears.

"No...No I want it" Tina smiled through her tears brushing them away and taking the drink "I'm just hormonal" she rubbed at her stomach gently and winced slightly at a cramp, Mike across the table frowned and pulled out his phone to text her.

*You ok?

*Just a stomach cramp ill be fine* Tina texted him back, smiling slightly at him caring as it was the first time he had voiced any concern despite her ultimatum to him earlier, she rubbed her stomach again her mind plagued with worry about the doctors and the tests being run on her baby right now, wanting it to be next week already.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yep I know this has been a long time coming and that it is not particularly long or good but it over now I promise to do a better Mikel story soon :D**

What The! 7

Rachel and Artie shuffled closer to each other in silent support later the next week, Lea had laid down the law on Tina about her behaviour towards Mike telling her daughter that she had to respect that Mike had a part to play as well. While Artie had quickly restarted his friendship at least with Tina, not hurrying her for anymore when everything was so up in the air, now the two of them were waiting in the doctor's office as Mike, Tina and Lea waited inside for the doctors verdict on the genetic screening of the baby.

The door burst open quickly only minutes later though and Tina ran from the room, tears streaming down her face as she headed out of the doctor's office, her mother on her heels, Artie glanced at Rachel worriedly and moved to follow her as Rachel headed towards her boyfriend. Mike was sitting in his chair stiffly, staring at the wall as the doctor got up slowly and moved away from the couple, Rachel fell to her knees next to Mike who immediately reached for her hand and clenched it tightly in his own "Michael?"

"Baby is killing Tina" he said numbly "some random one in a million genetic defect means it's hurting Tina, and there is a heart defect as well but according to the doctor that doesn't mean anything with this genetic thing"

"Oh Mike" Rachel cried in sympathy letting go of his hand to hug him around the shoulders, the tears in his eyes finally falling as he clung to Rachel finally realising that despite his protests to the contrary he was emotional invested in the pregnancy.

"Tina needs to have an abortion as soon as possible" he continued numbly

"Oh Mike" Rachel said again, for once at a complete loss of what to say.

Less than a week later the situation that had almost torn apart Mike and Rachel and had isolated Tina was gone, they didn't even know the sex of the child because it hadn't developed properly but it had certainly made its mark on the foursome. Tina and Rachel were joined at the hip, Tina relying on Rachel in a way that surprised her as well but Rachel was completely sympathetic to her situation and allowed her to stay at her house for as long as she needed.

Rachel woke from her dozing state with a start rubbing at her eyes her ears searching for the sound that had woken her, finally registering the sobbing that was coming from the spare room, pulling herself out of Mike's arms she fell from the bed and scrambled to her feet to sway her way to the guestroom. Rubbing at her eyes again she fell onto the bed beside Tina and let her roll into her body holding her as Tina cried into her shoulder as was normal for the last few days, after finally calming down Tina she stumbled back to her room and to her bed.

Collapsing face down on her bed she reached for her blanket blindly fumbling for a hold of it she finally tugged it over her cooling body just as Mike reached for her as well.

"Is she..."

"Sleeping" Rachel mumbled turning her head towards him and cracking open her eyes, wincing as she saw his own grief in his eyes, he was staying with her because his mom had kicked him out after he admitted he had gotten Tina pregnant. Pulling herself up and rubbing at her eyes again she leaned back against the pillows ready to listen to him as he started to talk about his child again, Mike took one look at her tired face though and pulled her against himself instead, he had been leaning on her so heavily in the last few days that he hadn't seen her own strain.

"You're looking after us so much at the moment I didn't even realise how much it has been putting a strain on you"

"It's ok you are going through a very difficult time right now"

"And we are dragging you into sleepless nights because we seem to not obsess in the daytime" he said wryly

"Oh well who needs sleep" Rachel shrugged leaning into him and letting her eyes fall closed

"You right now, sleep baby"

"No you need to talk" she mumbled

"I don't really need to, just going to repeat myself and you know it" he wrapped his arms around her again and kept her close as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. His arms wrapped around her waist he leant his head back knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried, his head had been a constant jumble since the doctors verdict a week ago, he had gone home and told his mother what was going on and she had thrown him out. Harsh maybe but he knew she was just disappointed in him, disappointed in the mistake that he had made and couldn't face seeing him just yet, he knew this because she had checked that Rachel and him were ok first before throwing him out, so that she knew he had a place to go.

He was disgusted at himself for his reaction about the baby, hating himself for not loving his child thinking that if he had loved it more than it would have been fine, of course Rachel and Tina had both told him that he was being stupid, that he hadn't really done anything wrong, he had just been overwhelmed.

Just after the operation he and Tina had talked finally and honestly and she had admitted that she had had months to get used to the situation he had had days and it hadn't been fair for her to expect him to just accept it. Now mourning a child they didn't even know the sex of Tina and Mike were at a complete loss of how to deal, Artie and Rachel their only links to the outside world as they couldn't face school and the condemnation they were sure would happen.

Everyone assured them that it wouldn't happen but it was more of a justification for the time they needed to resolve everything for themselves.

The next day Artie came by as usual, wheeling himself up the ramp that the Berry's had put in for him and into the living room without knocking, Tina glanced up and smiled at him gently as he smiled at her, then over at Rachel and Mike who were asleep on the other sofa.

"Hey you ok?" he said wheeling up next to her sofa

"Better than I have been" Tina admitted quietly slowly getting up and moving over to him, climbing onto his lap quickly, Artie wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him and just let herself be held, his arms somehow comforting her more than her mothers, Mike's or Rachel's had.

Mike looked up as Artie's voice woke him up, his own arms around Rachel he saw Tina snuggle into Artie and smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks, Tina and Artie seemed like they were on the right track now, and while his and Rachel's relationship had certainly been tested they had come through it, together.


End file.
